


Separated

by Recovery_Zero



Series: The Black Twins [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recovery_Zero/pseuds/Recovery_Zero
Summary: With the Wizarding world now realizing that Voldemort has truly returned, the Order of the Phoenix must redouble their efforts to rally enough support to their side. This task leads Amaris and Remus down separate roads. Remus forgoes his role as a teacher in an effort to persuade the werewolves to fight with them, and Amaris is left by herself to watch over Harry in his sixth year.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Black Twins [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461010
Kudos: 12





	Separated

The sunlight beaming down onto the Lupin household was all too bright and cheery for the events transpiring on the front step. Amaris’ arms were tightly wound around her husband, refusing to let go. Her head rested against his chest, and Remus’ chin was buried in her soft curls. Tucking her face against his chest, Amaris’ hands fisted in his baggy, threadbare sweater. “I wish you didn’t have to go,” she muttered solemnly.

“I know,” Remus said, rubbing a hand over her back soothingly. He wished as much as Amaris did that they wouldn’t have to be separated. They both knew how important it would be to gain the werewolves’ allegiance though. “Nothing I can’t handle.” Remus shifted slightly, placing his lips to the top of her head as Amaris clung to him. “Though, I can’t help but feel as though it’s you I should be worried about while I’m gone.” Remus felt Amaris shift beneath him.

Her lips pursed for a moment before Amaris pulled her head away from Remus’ chest. “Why’s that?” she asked, peering up at him curiously. For most of the year, Amaris would be safely hidden behind the school’s walls, not off somewhere only Merlin knows where running amok with werewolves.

Remus placed his hands on Amaris’ arms, holding her away from him so he could give her a blank look. “Do you really need to ask that, Vixen?” A ghost of a smirk began to twitch at Amaris’ lips as she thought of everything she’d be able to get into without Remus dragging her away from a fight or telling her no. Remus sighed as he saw the realization dawning on her face. “Just promise me you won’t do anything too stupid while I’m gone.”

Blinking up innocently at Remus, Amaris tried to hold back the mischievous look that threatened to give her away. “What do you consider to be too stupid?”

Remus’ shoulders sagged slightly. He knew Amaris’ stubborn, headstrong personality would surely land her in some sort of life-threatening situation before long. “I might be rethinking this,” he muttered.

“Remus, I’ll be fine,” Amaris said, winding her arms back around his waist. “You know I’ll have Sirius around to make sure I don’t get into too much trouble.” Amaris could feel Remus stiffen in her arms, and she fought back a laugh.

Shaking his head, Remus said, “That’s it. I’m staying.”

Amaris glanced up to meet his determined green eyes. “No, you are not.” A small sigh passed her lips. “I’ll do my best to be good.” Remus’ expression told her that he didn’t believe a word of what she said.

“If I come back and hear you’ve run off and gotten into trouble, you and I are going to sit down and have a nice long chat.” Amaris beamed at Remus, knowing full well that he wouldn’t be able to stay mad at her long.

Her pale hand moved to cup Remus’ cheek softly. “So, that means you already have plans to come back and see me?”

Of course that was the only thing Amaris got out of him trying to make sure she contains herself in his absence. Remus let out a soft laugh. “Hopefully by the end of the month.”

Amaris’ eyes lit up at the thought of seeing Remus again so soon. “Well, that isn’t so far away. I might be able to make it a month without you.” Amaris stood on her toes, and Remus leaned down to meet her halfway. Her lips melded to his, and her arms moved to wind around his neck. Remus’ hands made their way into her curls, and their kiss quickly turned from soft to desperate. Neither one of them were willing to relinquish their hold on the other. They didn’t know the next time they’d feel the warmth of the other’s body against them.

Finally, Remus pulled away and looked down at Amaris whose face was still only inches from his. Her grey eyes were dark, and Remus let out a sigh. “Right, well, I really should be off now.” Amaris’ eyes fell to the ground, and Remus placed a hand under her chin. “I’ll see you as soon as I can, Vix.”

Peering up at Remus through thick lashes, she nodded against the hand still beneath her chin. “If you do come back before term starts, I’ll be staying with Pads.” They’d agreed that it would be safer for Amaris to remain at Grimmauld Place with Sirius instead of by herself. Besides, Amaris would’ve gone crazy remaining alone for the few months until school resumed. “Stay safe, Moony. I love you.”

“And I love you too, Amaris.” Remus leaned forward one last time and pulled Amaris into another kiss. This time it was short and sweet as Remus didn’t want to drag their goodbye out any longer. If he did, he feared he truly would stay behind with Amaris. Remus took a small step away from Amaris, and she gave him a sullen wave. Remus smiled sadly at her before disapparating and leaving her standing alone on the front step of their house. She let out a long sigh before turning to make her way back into the house. Somberly, she gathered the few belongings she’d left just inside the front door to take with her to Grimmauld Place. Following after Remus, Amaris left their house behind to go join Sirius.

Amaris opened the heavy wooden door that led into her childhood home, and she stepped into the entranceway. The house looked just as dingy and grimy as it had before as Sirius left the cleaning to Kreacher who still didn’t do much aside from mutter to himself and steal the Black family heirlooms the twins continually tried to get rid of. Amaris set her bag on the ground and Sirius appeared at the end of the long hallway. “Hey Vix,” he greeted her. Sirius’ voice was soft, knowing Amaris was in a bad mood. “I take it Moony left?” Sirius began making his way to where Amaris stood by herself in front of the door.

She gave him a nod, folding her arms around herself. “Yeah, he just did.”

In an effort to try and make Amaris feel a little better, Sirius gathered his twin in a hug. “How are you feeling?” He felt Amaris lean heavily against him, and he felt bad for his twin.

“Lonely,” Amaris grumbled.

Sirius pulled away, blinking down at Amaris. “’Maris, he just left.” Amaris’ lips pulled into a deep pout.

She shifted in Sirius’ arms to give him a light shove. “Sirius, I’m sorry, but you’ve never been one to fall in love.” Sirius’ face twisted in offence. “It sucks when you’re away from the person you care about.” Sirius’ arms fell away from his sister, and he stepped away from Amaris.

Sirius stood before his twin, his arms folding across his chest indignantly. “Just because I happened to like a little variety in my life doesn’t mean I don’t understand what it’s like to miss someone.”

Amaris cocked a single dark brow at her twin. Her head tilted to the side curiously, her dark curls falling around her face. “You’re capable of missing people and feeling loneliness?” Amaris’ lips pulled into a smirk. “I’m shocked.”

There was a scoff from her twin. “You try living here with your only company being Kreacher and Walburga.”

Her smirk only widened. “You think that’s bad?” Sirius watched his twin intently, waiting for her to continue. “I’m going to be living here again, and my only company will be Kreacher, Walburga,” Amaris paused, giving Sirius a sly grin, “and you.” Sirius fell silent as he continued to stare mutely at his sister.

“Vixen.”

“Yes Padfoot?” Amaris’ voice was smug as she knew she’d already gotten on her brother’s nerves.

Sirius smiled at Amaris pleasantly, and Amaris took a step away from him. His smile spelled trouble. “You’ve got three seconds to run.”

Amaris placed her hands on her hips, staring her brother down defiantly. “You’re bluffing,” she said easily. “You wouldn’t risk waking Mother.” She knew just how much Sirius hated his mother’s insufferable wailing, and he did his best to remain quiet as to not trigger her screaming.

Amaris’ stomach dropped at Sirius’ wicked grin. “Bold of you to assume that.”

Grey eyes widened in panic as Amaris realized Sirius wasn’t bluffing. “Sirius Orion, don’t you dare.”

Sirius shifted, preparing to chase his sister throughout the house as he knew she’d take off in moments. “Three.” Amaris’ eyes darted between her twin and the wall. The gap was small enough for her to fit through if needed, but that was if she could dive past Sirius.

“We’re grown adults now,” Amaris hissed. “You’re acting like a child.”

Sirius let out an ominous chuckle. “What’s new?” Sirius all but prided himself on acting like a teenager from time to time. “Two.”

Letting her wand slip from her sleeve, Amaris held it out toward her twin. “I’ll curse you,” she warned. Sirius wasn’t phased in the least. If anything, his eyes gleamed brighter at the thought.

“One.” Sirius rushed forward, and Amaris let out a scream.

She dove beneath her brother’s reaching arms and dashed behind him. “Sirius!” Amaris yelled as she tore off through the house with her brother close behind her. Almost immediately, Walburga’s infuriated screams filled the house, joining with Amaris’ panicked cries and Sirius’ shouts for his sister to give up. Their voices faded away as they became nothing more than a small fox darting around the house being chased by a shaggy black dog.

It wasn’t long after Amaris had arrived at Grimmauld Place that her mood was lifted slightly by the arrival of two owls. She sat in the foyer, various copies of the Daily Prophet strewn across the coffee table before her. In Remus’ absence, Amaris had begun receiving the paper to try and remain up to date on what was happening around them. In the short time since their battle at the Ministry, the wizarding world was finally accepting of the fact that Voldemort had truly returned. Their view of Harry quickly changed from slandering him to almost praising him and righting the wrongs they’d done. In the wake of Voldemort’s rise, Cornelius Fudge was replaced as Minister of Magic by Rufus Scrimgeour, and Amaris couldn’t be more pleased by his downfall. After everything Fudge had caused, she was content to see him removed from a position of power.

The last of the papers boasted the new security measures that were to be put in place around Hogwarts to ensure the safety of the students. Amaris rolled her eyes at the thought. If the Death Eaters could break into the Ministry of Magic so easily, what was to stop them from getting into the school aside from the presence and fear of Dumbledore. Finally, Amaris leaned forward, untying the letter from the small barn owl’s leg and placed it on the table before taking the purple leaflet the other one carried. Both owls disappeared through the window again, and Amaris leaned back against the couch, grabbing the letter first. Her eyes glanced over the familiar script that read: Amaris Lupin.

There were few people who regularly referred to her as Lupin, and that only solidified Amaris’ suspicions that the letter was from Dumbledore. She quickly tore the envelope open and fished out the neatly folded parchment. She read through the letter, not quite taking everything in the first time. Shaking her head, Amaris reread the letter, slower this time to make sure what she’d seen was true. Amaris, I am writing to you, knowing you will inform your brother, of my plans to escort Harry from Privet Drive. He will be taken to the Burrow where he will spend the remainder of the summer holiday. I have already spoken with the Weasleys on the matter. Both you and Sirius are welcome to stay at the Burrow as well. If you choose to remain home, as I suspect you will, Molly has extended an invitation for you to stop by as you please. Harry should be arriving there come this Friday. I wish you the best and look forward to seeing you once again at the start of term. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore.

Amaris couldn’t believe it. Harry was leaving Privet Drive for the summer and was being taken to the Burrow. She was a little upset at the fact that Dumbledore wasn’t bringing him to Grimmauld Place, but she figured it was for the best for Harry to be surrounded by his friends. “Sirius!” Amaris called. “We’ve got good news!” Amaris reread the letter once again as Walburga began shouting in the background. Now that it was just the twins residing in the house, they just let Walburga shout until she ran out of horrible things to say. They could easily tune her out as they had for most of their life.

Appearing in the entrance of the foyer, Sirius gave his sister an incredulous look. “Since when do we get good news?” He sidled into the room, glancing at all of the Prophets scattered across the coffee table before noticing Amaris staring at him over the parchment in her grasp.

She lowered the letter slightly, letting Sirius see her happy grin. “As of five minutes ago.”

“And you waited this long to tell me?” Sirius said, his voice laced with mock annoyance.

Amaris rolled her eyes, folding the letter in her grasp. “I just finished reading the note from Dumbledore.”

Her twin’s grey eyes flashed with curiosity before it morphed into amusement. “How did they name you a Hogwarts professor if it takes you that long to read one letter?” Amaris’ mouth dropped open slightly as she stood from the couch.

“You’re hilarious Padfoot. A real riot.” Amaris made her way across the room to stand before the crackling fire. “Maybe I won’t tell you the news then.”

Sirius offered her an easy shrug. “I’ll just read the letter.” He moved forward, holding his hand out for the parchment Amaris was holding behind her back.

Offering Sirius a smirk, she pulled the parchment from behind her and held it out to Sirius. Just as his fingers brushed the parchment, Amaris yanked it away, holding it over the greedy flames. “Not if I burn it first.”

“Vixen,” Sirius warned. His eyes watched as Amaris dropped the letter into the fire.

Amaris stepped away from the fire, moving to reclaim her seat on the couch. “I can’t just leave important information lying around. What if it falls into the wrong hands?” Sirius remained by the fire, staring at the small pile of ash that used to be the letter. His eyes flashed to his twin who was grinning wildly. “Unless you want to put Harry in danger.”

Cocking his head to the side, Sirius made his way over to stand behind the coffee table across from Amaris. “So the good news is about Harry?”

“Dumbledore is taking him to the Burrow on Friday,” Amaris said, propping her feet on the coffee table, not caring that she scattered the Prophets across its surface. “We’re free to stay there over the summer if we’d like.” Sirius gave her an apprehensive look, and Amaris knew exactly what he was thinking. “Yeah, I didn’t think so. Much to busy for us, isn’t it? In that case, we’re allowed to stop by whenever we’d like to see him.” Sirius gave his sister a smile.

His eyes were dancing with excitement at the thought of seeing Harry so soon. “So, Saturday?”

Amaris nodded. “Saturday it is.”

Sirius made his way around the table to sit on the couch beside Amaris. He glanced at the various papers around her feet, and the bright purple leaflet caught his eye. “What’s this?” he asked, snatching the pamphlet from where it sat covering Scrimgeour’s face.

Giving a small shrug, Amaris peered at what Sirius was holding. “Don’t know. Didn’t get that far yet,” she commented, watching Sirius turn the paper over in his gasp.

His face twisted in delight as he saw what the front of the pamphlet read. His eyes darted to his sister who was watching him with a single brow cocked. Turning his attention back to the paper, Sirius proudly read, “Protecting your home and family against the Dark Forces.”

Amaris let out a small scoff, letting her head come to rest against the back of the couch. “Scrimgeour seems to be rather proactive now that he’s taken over. I must say, it’s quite a refreshing change after dealing with Fudge.” Her eyes stared blankly at the ceiling as Sirius flipped through the leaflet.

Disbelief cross his features as Sirius read through all the precautionary measures the Ministry was offering. “This is all common sense, Vix.” Amaris glanced at Sirius out of the corner of her eye.

“Maybe for us,” she said nonchalantly. “We’ve kind of been stuck at the center of everything recently.” Their relationship to the chosen one seemed to have a terrible tendency of throwing Amaris and Sirius, and often times even Remus into life-threatening situations. This gave them all the necessary tools they’d need to dodge the Death Eaters until the time came to fight them. “Not to mention our part in the first war as well.”

Beside her, Sirius gave an offhanded nod. His grey eyes were scanning one of the suggestions. “Oh,” he said, his tone holding a hint of intrigue. Amaris quirked a brow at him, curiosity taking over. “Listen to this. Agree on security questions with close friends and family as to detect Death Eaters masquerading as others by use of the Polyjuice Potion.” Sirius smirked at his sister.

Amaris sneered back at him. “Very funny, but again, common sense.” Amaris’ eyes drifted back to the ceiling as she recalled the fun she’d had with Crouch and his use of Polyjuice. “Remus and I came up with something similar to that years ago.”

With a nod, Sirius said, “And yet, Crouch still managed to worm his way past that.” He hadn’t meant it as a jab at his sister, but it came off as one anyway.

“Because we made a mistake and got complacent.” Amaris’ lips twitched into a smirk. “So Sirius,” her head lolled to the side, staring at her brother inquisitively, “how many nifflers made their way into the Great Hall?”

“Exactly twelve.” He beamed brightly at Amaris before cocking a dark brow. “And just who did they get snatched from?”

“Silvanus Kettleburn,” Amaris stated easily. “Seems like we’re both ourselves and not crazy supporters. Anything actually useful in that thing?” Amaris nodded down to the bright pamphlet.

Sirius let out a low hum, dragging his eyes back to the words before him. “Let's see. Use of the Imperius Curse, Dark Mark present over houses, oh . . . this is new.” Amaris watched Sirius expectantly. “Apparently the Death Eaters are imploring the use of Inferi.”

Letting out a whistle, Amaris shifted against the couch. “Lovely.” Not only did they have to worry about normal witches and wizards with a superiority complex, but now there was the added bonus of reanimated corpses. “And what do they suggest we do?”

“Contact the Ministry.” Amaris scoffed. She’d expected nothing less.

With a sigh, Amaris faced her brother again. “That sounds promising.” Her face fell into a grim expression. “Pads, I think this war is going to be different from the last, but not in a good way.” Already, things were escalating faster than they had previously. Voldemort was on the rise, and his supporters were quickly gaining traction.

Sirius offered her a nod of confirmation. “I know what you mean.” He folded the useless leaflet and tossed it back onto the coffee table. “Something horrible is going to happen, but it’s a matter of when now.” The twins fell into discussion about the possibly bleak future they were facing.

When Saturday finally came around, Amaris and Sirius left the confines of Grimmauld Place and made their way to the Burrow. Together, they approached the front door, and Amaris gave a quick knock. The twins stood in silence, waiting for someone to come answer the door. A shuffling could be heard behind the door, and Molly’s wary voice could be heard from the other side. “Who is it? Identify yourself.”

Amaris cocked a brow at the door. At least someone seemed to be taking the advice of the Ministry. “It’s the twins. Lupin and Black.”

“When did you get married?”

Staring blankly at the door, Amaris said, “July 10, 1995.” The door creaked open, and just inside stood a tense-looking Molly.

She gave them a tight smile. “Come in, come in.” She ushered the twins into the house, and she hastily shut the door behind them. “It’s so good to see you two.” Molly seemed to visibly relax when the twins were safely inside. She blinked for a moment, realizing the third part of their usual trio was missing. “Ah, where’s Remus?”

Amaris’ expression grew guarded. “Mission for Dumbledore.” Amaris was surprised as Molly stepped forward, wrapping her in a hug.

“I’m sorry, dear.” With a final squeeze, Molly released Amaris. “Harry should be around here somewhere. Why don’t you go wait in the kitchen? There’s fresh tea, and I’ll send Harry your way.” The twins shared a quick look before shrugging.

The pair began making their way to the kitchen, and as they passed her by, Amaris offered a quick, “Thank you, Molly.” The redheaded woman disappeared around a corner, and the twins moved to sit at the long table in the kitchen. Amaris grabbed the steaming kettle and poured a cup of tea for both her and Sirius.

Amaris placed the kettle back on the stove before grabbing the cups and making her way to sit beside Sirius. They sat in an awkward silence, glancing around the kitchen at everything that was magically cleaning itself. As useful as it could be, Amaris never quite understood the pleasure of using magic to do menial tasks. It gave her a sense of normalcy to do everything by hand. “Amaris! Sirius!” The sound of Harry’s voice had both of their heads snapping in the teen’s direction as he rushed into the room.

Sirius gave him an easy smile. “Good to see you again, Harry.” Harry fell into the seat across from the twins eagerly.

“Told you we’d see you soon.” Amaris raised her cup to her lips, taking a sip of the steaming tea. Harry’s eyes drifted to the empty seat beside her.

As his befuddled gaze fell back on his godmother, Amaris prepared herself for what was coming next. “Amaris, where’s—”

“He’s busy.” Amaris stared down at the dark liquid grasped tightly in her hands.

Sirius could sense her mood declining, so he quickly stepped in to her rescue before Harry could ask anything else. “So, anything new? How were the Dursleys?”

Harry had kept up his end of the bargain and wrote to them periodically, so the twins knew a little of what had gone on. “Not at terrible as usual,” Harry said easily. “But, I’ve got private lessons again this year.” Both twins stared at him blankly.

“With Snape?” Sirius asked, his voice holding a hint of danger.

Harry shook his head. “No, Dumbledore . . . Though, I’m not sure exactly what they are. And, we’re getting a new professor this year.” Harry’s admission sparked a new curiosity in Amaris.

Her eyes narrowed slightly, wondering who was to replace Remus. “New professor?” Her fingers began drumming idly against the surface of the table. “Do you know who it is?”

“Slughorn.” Amaris’ grey eyes narrowed slightly. Slughorn was to be teaching Defense classes? A sinking feeling took up residence within her, and Amaris sent a fleeting glance at her twin.

Sirius looked just as unsettled as she did. “Slughorn?” Sirius repeated, making sure he’d heard the teen right. Both twins were putting the pieces together slowly. Slughorn had been their Potions professor. That meant only one thing. The position of Potions teacher had gained a vacancy. Had Snape left Hogwarts? If so, who would be filling the spot of Defense then? A single thought flitted across Amaris’ mind. Snape had taken over for Remus, leaving the position of Potions open.

Across the table, Harry was watching the twins closely. “Do you know him?”

“We’ve heard of him,” Amaris said dismissively. “Harry, do you happen to know what subject he’ll be teaching?”

To the twins’ dismay, Harry shook his head. Around them, Ron and Hermione shuffled into the room and took up seats beside Harry. “I don’t, but I was wondering . . . will you and Lupin be coming back now that Umbridge is gone?” Molly then flitted into the room to begin preparing breakfast. Ron and Hermione were watching Amaris expectantly. “Apparently, Professor Trelawney is taking her spot back along with Firenze.” Amaris gave him a slow nod, trying to pick her next words carefully.

“Ah,” she sighed. “I’ll be returning, but as I said, Remus is a bit occupied at the moment.” The twins watched at the faces of the three teens across from them fell. They’d been hoping for Remus to return for another year.

Harry gave a small sigh. “So then I’d assume Slughorn is going to take his position.”

Amaris gave them a nod, and Sirius sent her a knowing glance. “Let’s hope so.” He’d reached the same conclusion she had. There was no telling what the new year would entail if Snape was to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts when he was up to his eyes in them himself.


End file.
